


Rest

by afluffykiwi



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afluffykiwi/pseuds/afluffykiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally wants to cuddle but Dick has a report to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

                Wally rolled over and managed to open his bleary eyes. He reached out to the empty space on the bed and he sighed, pushing himself upright. Once up, he rubbed at his eyes.

                “Dick, where are you.” He grumbled, sliding off the bed.

                His muscles protested, aching from his rather brutal patrol. He shuffled out of the small room and into the main room of the apartment, running a hand through his dirty orange hair. He scowled when he saw his boyfriend at the desk, typing quickly on his laptop.

                “What’re you _doing?_ ” He hissed, hands going to his hips.

                His typing speed didn’t let up, hell, he didn’t even twitch. After a moment he grunted softly, and Wally sighed and walked over before sitting on the floor by his chair. That made him pause, and Dick looked down with an unamused raised brow.

                “What are _you_ doing, Wals?” He sighed, turning back to the screen.

                Wally shrugged, closing his eyes as he leaned against the desk’s leg. He was completely exhausted and the floor wasn’t comfortable, but he was feeling stubborn and in the cuddle mood.

                “Waiting.” He said after a long moment.

                Dick snorted, shaking his head. “For what?”  
                “You to finish; I want to cuddle.”

                “Cuddle with your pillow, this’ll take awhile.”

                “No,” He whined, falling onto his side. “I’ll wait.”  
                Dick made an exasperated noise, turning in his chair to look at his boyfriend. “You need rest, Wally.” He sighed, moving out of the chair to kneel beside him.

                Wally’s cheek smushed into the cold floor. “I need you.” He mumbled.

                Dick dropped his head, sighing. He managed to work his arms under his uncooperative companion and stood. Wally’s arms immediately wrapped around his shoulders and he grinned. Dick rolled his eyes and carried him back into their bedroom. He set his boyfriend down and tucked him in.

                “Stay.” Wally mumbled, hand catching on his sleeve.

                “I need to finish.” He huffed. “But I’ll be in soon?”

                Wally pouted but let him go, rolling onto his side. “You better.”

                Dick gave an exasperated smile and went back to his report. A couple hours later he finished, sent it to Batman, and went back to the bedroom. He crawled under the covers and curled around the redhead. He pressed a quick kiss to the back of his neck and sighed, relaxing. Wally hummed and snuggled back against him.

                “Love you.” Dick murmured.

                “Love you too.” Wally sighed and he fell back asleep.


End file.
